Across the Web
by Ommy
Summary: AU fic set after "My Two Bobs" and done in Dot's POV. Megabyte has destroyed Mainframe and has taken over the Supercomputer, while Bob, Dot and Enzo are cast out into the Web. Dot records her feelings on the past three days.


Well, this is my first crack at a ReBoot story (as well as an "angst" fic). Normally, I would not stray so far from my anime niche, but I had this in mind for some time. This is an AU fic in Dot's P.O.V set about three days after _My Two Bobs _(that's a _long_ time in the ReBoot world!)_,_ where Megabyte has been victorious in destroying Mainframe and has taken over the Supercomputer. It all sounds pretty dismal, eh?I hope you like this short story.

Disclaimer: Sigh, it appears I have to do a disclaimer here, too. I do not own Reboot; Mainframe owns it. Possessions are fleeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Across the Web**

I feel like a miniscule speck when travelling through the infiniteness of the Web. Perhaps calculating the size would get my mind of the current situation. It is nearing the third day after the unthinkable occurred. I still cannot believe that it has been so long. What I wouldn't give to see Dad, Matrix, AndrAIa, Phong, Mouse, Frisket, and the others again...even Hack and Slash would make good company. No. I should at least try and think positively. At least I am not completely alone. I still have Enzo and my beloved Bob alive and with me. They are the only two that keep me alive. I try smiling, but then the heavy mass of sorrowful events keep resurfacing. Now that I think of it, three days is not that great a time span. It still feels like it happened one second before now. Perhaps recording what happened in my organizer's diary will keep me occupied. I am amazed that I still have it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was finally happy for once. All the virals we had come across were out of the way, the Supercomputer was cleansed of Daemon...and I finally became engaged to Bob. Ever since I met Bob when the Twin City was destroyed, I was captivated by the outsider. However, I was always too busy and too scared to ever consider a relationship with him. We finally admit our feelings after all those trials and endless tribulation, but as usual, I am denied happiness. Happiness should be the User given right to everyone, but it seems to elude me.

Megabyte came back in an even more nightmarish form and corrupted the whole system. I could only watch in horror as that Vid-Window popped up showing his gruesome, mangled face with my defeated family in his dastardly clutches. As always, Bob improvised the daring rescue of our home, but this time it was not enough. Megabyte was more powerful than we could ever imagine. The Web's chaotic influence coursed through him. Bob tried his best and saved my little brother, Enzo, but we were too late for the others. They were gone...deleted. I cannot bear to think of how that monster performed the task.

His infection was complete within the principal office, so we went to the populous to organize a counter-offensive. I just could not imagine that he could infect so many binomes in such a short timeframe. After our failed attack, the few survivors went into hiding. As usual, it was my fault. I was still too emotional to organize anything. Even Bob's calm, soothing voice was not enough to comfort me. Then that horrendous message came the next second.

Another window popped up above the principal office. Megabyte donned a full grin on his face. It was as if we were face to face. I could feel his mocking eyes glaring at me - the one who failed to protect my home. He was true to his word about vengeance, for his next words were definitely not about Megaframe. He announced that within a few hundred milliseconds he would extend his corruption to the city's core, while creating a portal to the Net using Phong's code. Soon my only home would be nothing more than a crashed system. Me and Enzo were absolutely speechless. Bob looked at the screen with complete disdain. I tried my best to block out the laughter that resonated from the giant screen. It was then that Bob came up with our final objective. As rational as it was, I still had a sick feeling within me.

The three of us snuck into the armoury beneath the principal office. It was there that Bob revealed a secret project that he worked on with the aide of Mouse and Gavin Capacitor (The Crimson Binome). The ground shook as a part of the ground opened up to reveal a covert level beneath the regular CPU hangar. From what I saw, it was a huge ship. Across the side I saw the name of the ship. It was called _The_ _Browser_. The three of us boarded it, and immediately went to the bridge. We took our seats and Bob took the helm. The large vehicle began humming as it sprang to life. Bob punched in a few more commands in the console and the hangar bay doors slowly opened with a rusty noise. Bob then pointed Glitch to a point in the sky and opened a portal to the Net. The engines roared as the accelerators were activated. As we exited the hangar, me and Enzo took one last look at Mainframe. I called this place home - the only one I ever knew to have that particular feeling. I could feel the tears streaming down on my face. I looked ahead at the portal. We were getting closer.

As we were nearing our departure, a window appeared on the right side of the ship. To our dismay, it was Megabyte. I was puzzled...he was smiling. He gave us one final wave and then it happened. The portal before us became different. It became a deep crimson colour, and flashed with chaotic lights. It was no longer a portal to the Net. No. It was a portal to the Web. The three of us went wide-eyed as Bob frantically tried to steer away. We were about to avoid the threshold, but suddenly an array of black tentacles lashed out of the gateway...pulling us toward it.

"A befitting irony, don't you think?" Megabyte sneered in his dignified voice. Of course I remember that he was referring to the time where we expelled _him_ into the Web. "Fortunately for me, the coding I loaded from Mouse will allow me to set up a series of firewalls to all servers. It will be as if it is invisible. Where you failed, Ms. Matrix, I will succeed. You will be trapped in the Web!"

I would always remember those last words that I heard from Megabyte, but the uproarious laughter that followed took a greater toll on me. I am disgusted that the last thing I saw in Mainframe was _his_ face. We were now cast into the chaos of the Web. Bob was prepared as we crossed over. He ordered Glitch to form a protective shield around our ship. I looked at a window displaying the view behind us. Indeed Megabyte was correct. I could not see the way back. We were now trapped within the Web. Enzo walked over to me with tears in his eyes. He jumped into my arms as I tried to comfort him just by being there for him.

Bob then opened a direct communications line with Turbo and explained our situation. Turbo was shocked to say the least, but he kept up his resolve. He told us that he would get back to us in a cycle. We waited it out in silence. No one had the nerve to speak. We were all very anxious to hear the report. When Turbo finally responded, his expression was very solemn.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but Mainframe has been deleted." He said.

The words just echoed within me. I was truly homeless and lost. Turbo then gave Bob the coordinates towards a portal leading to the Supercomputer. According to the map, it was about twelve cycles from where we were.

Thankfully, the ship we were on was able to generate all the supplies we required, so sustenance was never a problem. When we finally reached our destination, Bob opened the line to Turbo once more. There was about a nanosecond of static before a solid image came through. To our horror, it was not Turbo that we saw...but Megabyte instead. Again, he sported the same smug grin on his face. He looked at Bob this time.

"You were right, guardian." He jeered. "The Supercomputer is _very_ advanced indeed. It took up a great deal of my resources to secure this hub, but it was nothing that I could not handle."

Bob immediately severed the line of communication, and flopped back into his chair. Our spirits were utterly shot.

Over the next few cycles, there was not a word spoken between the three of us. Enzo just remained in his quarters the majority of the time. I was just consumed in guilt and failure to say anything. It would probably be safe to say that Bob felt the same way. Bob was the first to say anything.

"We'll be alright; we always pulled through." He said in a vain attempt to comfort me. "I know it looks hopeless now, but hope is all we have left now - that and each other."

His kind words barely penetrated my being, but I gave him a weak smile, knowing that he tried. I don't know why I did what I did next. Perhaps it was out of restrained passion. Perhaps it was because I was vulnerable. I rushed into his arms and violently pressed my lips against his. His eyes were wide open, but he slowly closed them soon after. The ferocity died down, and the kiss became less powerful, but the feeling remained. He held me in his arms and I just openly cried.

Eventually, we got used to aimlessly wandering the Web. No. Actually, I never truly got used to it. I only accepted it as our fate. I hid my negative feelings. It was for the best. I had to look optimistic for Enzo's sake. It went on like this for countless hours.

Then, one hour ago, something miraculous happened. Me and Enzo were just sipping on energy shakes in the kitchen when Bob rushed in. He was completely excitable. When I calmed him down he told me that he found a portal to a system. Our faces lit up and Enzo tackled Bob over in joy. For once in a long time, I laughed. I was actually happy. I did not need to mask it. We rushed to the bridge to see for ourselves. Sure enough, there it was. Bob ran a diagnostic and noticed that the system was deserted. Me and Bob found this to be very odd. Nonetheless we prepared to cross into the system.

When we landed, Bob scanned the system in more depth. His conclusions verified his previous scan. Indeed the system was bare. Apparently it was an empty file that the Supercomputer might have overlooked. However, there were buildings scattered across the system. We decided to make this our new home. It was lonely, since it was just the three of us, but for the most part, we were able to function in some form like we did in Mainframe. We kept our ship beside the principal office, and took up residence within.

Of course, safety was a priority for us. Using what skills I picked up from Mouse, I constructed a firewall to envelop the system. I was concerned, though. I was still an amateur when it came to hacking. It was always an art to Mouse. I feared that my creation would fail if Megabyte was to find out about this system. Failure always found a way to creep up on me again. Failure kept me from my happiness as well as the happiness of others. Of course, it was my failure - it was my fault. I voiced my concerns to Bob, but he told me that I was being too hard on myself.

It appeared that everything was starting to calm down, but then an old annoyance surfaced in the form of a giant purple cube of surging energy. The game was easy enough. The three of us rebooted into these things with green shells - turtles I believe they are called, and we had to stop the User who looked like a fat sprite with a thick moustache, wearing a red shirt and blue overalls. The accent proved to be entertaining to Enzo. With the game out of the way, Bob had a serious look on his face. I asked him what was wrong. He just shook his head.

"The Supercomputer has the ability to monitor game activity." He said. "Megabyte might be able to track us down." I was petrified at this idea.

"What can we do to keep this system concealed?" I asked. He took a deep sigh.

"It wouldn't be easy." He answered. I figured that it would not be easy. Nothing in my life ever is easy. "I would have to infiltrate the Supercomputer and destroy the database server that keeps track of games. I believe the machine is called, Cookie. However, that would mean a long distance trip through the Net."

"What about the Web?" I inquired.

"That would take even longer. Even with the map I have collaborated." He responded. "If we travelled through the Web, then we might be too late to keep this system a secret."

We both agreed that this was the only way, so once again the three of us boarded _The_ _Browser_. Bob opened a portal to the Net, and we were off.

It took about a cycle to reach the perimeter of the Supercomputer. Bob winked at me and pressed a button that I had not seen him activate before. The onboard computer then confirmed that cloaking was on. Leave it to Mouse to be sneaky. I chuckled at this. As we got closer, we noticed that the Supercomputer was now being heavily guarded by Megabyte's ABC units. Bob took a zip board and I kissed him for good luck. I knew that his guardian code would give him clearance, but I knew that it was not that easy. He quickly left and set about his task.

The next nanos were the most agonizing. All I could do is hope through some User intervention, Bob would accomplish his mission undetected. As usual, my hopes meant nothing as I saw Bob rush out of the complex with several guards chasing him. The alarm had gone off, and the ABC's started coming to life. I quickly took the helm of the ship and opened the hatch for Bob, while accidentally uncloaking our ship. As soon as Bob was in, he took control and bolted us out of there with the ABC's in hot pursuit. I took the initiative and manned the rear cannons. Thankfully, I had had prior experience with similar weaponry. The ABC's fell one by one in a barrage of explosive blasts. When the last of them was destroyed, I slumped back into my chair. The battle was over. I looked to Bob to see if he was successful. He responded with a smile and a wink. Finally, I could relax. We would be safe.

When we returned to the system we now called Optimal, we cheered at our victory. For once, I did not feel like such a failure. We were just about to leave when a window popped up in the sky. I...I just couldn't believe it. It was _him_...Megabyte.

"But HOW?!" I shrieked.

"Come now, Ms. Matrix. You should not underestimate me." He taunted. "I would think that you would have figured it out by now. A deserted system in the middle of nowhere, an easy infiltration within the Supercomputer...all of it-"

"-a trap..." I uttered quietly, finishing his sentence.

"Correct." He said, smugly. "Did you really think that I would let a stray system go by unnoticed?"

I was dumbfounded. How could I have been such a fool? It was all too good to be true. I mentally reprimanded myself for dropping my guard.

"Now if you will draw your attention to the principal office, you will see something very intriguing." He said. The window then showed a timer counting down with only a nano left. Bob did not take any chances as he started up _The Browser_'s engines. "This countdown signifies how long the system has...before the core implodes. Farewell. It has been an interesting experience knowing you three."

With that the window closed. I opened the firewall, but it was not a portal to the Net we saw. No. Once again Megabyte had employed his cruel sense of humour and altered the gateway to access the Web. With no hesitation, Bob steered the ship towards the portal. After a violent bit of turbulence, we were back in the cold Web - doomed once again to roam purposelessly across its boundless space.

That's all I have to record for now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remembering times like this, makes me wish that I were deleted. With such a bleak future ahead of us, what left do I have to hope for. It has been eight cycles since Optimal was deleted. I don't know if I can go on. I just sit with my hands covering my face. I am unable to cry. I've become tired of crying. I let everyone down. I deserve to be strapped to a magnet in a slow fragmentation process. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Enzo giving me a weak smile. He is still so very young, but his innocence has been ravaged by the terrible things I failed to protect him against. I let him down the most, yet he tries to comfort me. I don't understand how he could still love me. Then Bob walks up to me, takes my hand, and raises me from my seat. He holds me close.

"Remember what I told you before about pulling through?" He asked in a calm voice. I remember.

"You said that may look hopeless now, but hope is all we have left - that and each other." I recalled.

"That's right." He said. "Me and Enzo will _always_ be with you. You may think that we have no home, but home is when you are with the ones you love. I'm home...how about you?"

I nodded with a tear creeping down my cheek. He smiled at me and gently kissed my forehead. He then reached over to the console and flipped a switch, turning on some tranquil music. We began to dance. I feel safe in his arms...I always have.

I do not think that I will ever be rid of my negative thoughts. They will continually plague me for as long as I last, but as long as I am filled with positive memories of Bob, Enzo, and happier times...I will be able to endure travelling ceaselessly across the Web.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

There you have it. As always, review and share your thoughts.


End file.
